falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Nathaniel Vargas
|level =6 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 50 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |edid =Nathan |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Nathaniel "Nathan" VargasFallout 3 Official Game Guide is a resident of Megaton. Background Nathan was born in 2212 (64 yrs. old). He ran a caravan route for over 30 years with his wife, Manya. During that time, he became obsessed with the Enclave radio broadcasts. Since then, Nathan has become a fanatic, believing that the Enclave will bring salvation to the wasteland and is trying to convince everyone else in Megaton of this fact. Most of the residents write Nathan off as the local busybody, but all are quick to note that after 30 years on the back of a wagon, he is a considerably good shot. Nathan has an open tab at Moriarty's Saloon, which currently stands at 8 caps. Relationships * Manya Vargas is his wife. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions He will ask the Lone Wanderer about their opinion of the Enclave. He will praise the Wanderer if they say the Enclave are good; saying that the U.S. is a great country and Nathan.txt - Line 14 If one says something bad about the Enclave, he will dislike them. However, he will like the Wanderer again if they find him in Raven Rock. Inventory Notes * Nathan will be oblivious to the Enclave's arrival in the wasteland (even though it is proclaimed on both radio stations) and cannot be told about it. His dialogue options remain the same. * If he is not dead, he appears in the Enclave's Raven Rock base in one of the cells next to the Wanderer's, warning Nathan.txt - Line 1 One cannot make him follow them and attempting to talk to him will simply result in him repeating his warning. * If you do not open the cell where Nathan is, you will still find him alive and well in Megaton after escaping Raven Rock. * If you, or another person kills Nathan, he will often mutter 'Manya' (his wife's name) as he falls to the ground. * On a similar note, if Nathan is killed at Raven Rock during The American Dream, or at all, the player will no longer be able to open dialogue with Manya, instead she will simply acknowledge that he is dead, and will sometimes drift off thinking of him before he died. * There is a typo in the subtitles which can be seen when Nathan is asked "Why do you support the Enclave?"; Nathan's subtitles will read "Because American is the greatest country on Earth", but the grammatically correct "America" is heard in the audio. * He can sometimes be heard humming Yankie Doodle Dandy. Notable quotes * * * Appearances Nathaniel Vargas appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * Like all other Megaton characters, Nathan Vargas might go missing or turn up dead. See [[Recovering missing NPC in Fallout 3|recovering missing NPC in Fallout 3]] on how to resolve this issue. * If Nathan was not freed at Raven Rock, he will be back in Megaton and sometimes he will say the lines he would while captured, such as "Get out of here while you can!". Category:Megaton characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters de:Nathan Vargas es:Nathaniel Vargas pl:Nathan Vargas ru:Натан (Fallout 3) uk:Натан (Fallout 3)